hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lane
Lane (Voiced by Paul Reubens) He killed the enterprise leader so he can have war, it causes Hendrix to go rogue and to find him, Lane and Klaus are partner together to destroy the Providence Accord, he failed in Egypt and he died because he injected his own virus and cause himself to die from that as Hendrix saw right in front of his eyes. Appearance Brown coat, with a Black shirt armor, Blue Pants with Black shoes Personality Lane has a twisted, arrogant, power-hungry and sadistic personality. He always wants glory and victory mostly for himself then otheres. Laner's sense of humor, whilst chaotic and sadistic, was also prone to bouts of dry cynicism, sarcasm and deadpan, as it was largely hinted that his background was that of a failing comedian. The Lane's emotions were impossible to read, one of his own henchman even commented on how his mindset could change so easily from being maniacal and humorous to being a serious, calculative mastermind. He was capable of being calm and rational yet this broke in an instant and he reverted to his hysteric state, literally laughing until he was near the brink of tears. Lane also had a volatile temper and whenever it arose it was almost impossible to realise, however, he did come close to having a breakdown when Batman had set his plans in disarray during the siege of Linguistics. Lane is a backstabber, against his team, when he indents to kill them or torture him for his own amusement The relationship between Lane and Hendrix has changed his personality and views drastically, this can be specifically seen during the events of before Hendrix Linguistics. Though he originally viewed the Providence as a "tiny little distraction" compared to his grand plans he slowly becomes more focused on the vigilante, relating to him on an (imagined) personal level as he establishes himself to Batman due to their mysterious background, goals and juxtaposing desires and characteristics. The most definable trait of the Lane was his malevolent and twisted sense of humour. By any city's standards of criminals the Lane far exceeded this, exposing the world to a more amoral and diabolical class of anarchist and psychopath. He declared no interest in money, greed or human companionship and believed that cruelty and immorality was the true inner core of humanity and that extreme acts of inhumane violence unveiled the truth of the world which was the biggest and most meaningless joke of all. History Early Life Lane got expelled many times and got dropped causing him to do Improv Comedy. Lane started by mugging and stealing many things to have henchmen and a army. Before Hendrix Linguistics Lane is hacking trains and many things to cause a blackout in Chicago. Hendrix, Mario and Doctor Hawkins defeated many of Lane's henchmen, by kidnapping hostages as Doctor Hawkins rescues them, as Mario stops the bombs, as Hendrix fight's Lane's henchmen to find him as he defeated Lane and sent him to Linguistic Asylum Lane escaped the Linguistic Asylum many times and was defeated by Hendrix many times, as he escaped again and disappeared as he plans to help villains to kill Hendrix, as he wants him to keep him alive, as Klaus and Lane agreed a partnership after trading WMDs from the market that Lane stole. Hendrix Linguistics Season 2 Botswana, Lane and Klaus traded deal, as they succeed, as they move into their plan to Brazil, to invade. Brazil, Lane and Klaus forces taken over the country, as Hendrix stops them, but Lane and Klaus got what they wanted after they fend off Hendrix and his team Lane got the chemicals that Klaus is going to use, as he fends off Hendrix and his team again Russia, Lane and Klaus spread the toxic into Russia, as it was cleared out by Hendrix and his team, as Lane mothership battled Hendrix, as he destroy the engine, as Lane escaped. Australia, Lane is ill, as he injected blood to other, to poison them. Hendrix infected by his illness, as Lane mocks him and knows he will die too. Egypt, Lane destroy many, as he prepare for his final battle against Hendrix, in a mothership. Doctor Hawkins destroys the engine, as Hendrix fend off Lane and defeated him. Lane blasted a cured Hendrix, as Lane dies to the floor, thanks to his illness. Legacy Lane is mentioned a lot of times by Klaus and many villains, as he was replaced by Aiden, as he calls him a "Funny guy, on his dark was". Years Later, Hendrix tells his kids that Lane is funny but caused a lot of trouble. Doctor Hawkins remembers the horrible things that he did, that she will never forget Powers And Abilities * Insanity: Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis. His past was unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports stated that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man * Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While having no formal combat training, Lane is a strong hand-to-hand combatant. Being a completely unpredictable fighter, Lane relies on his insanity-fueled instinct to defeat even well trained combatants such as members of Providence and Klaus robots. Even Hendrix required very great effort to subdue the Crown Of Evil * Master Strategist: A dangerously cunning and intelligent master tactician, Lane has terrorised every country for many years, and masterminded countless anarchic plans for immense chaos and destruction which lead to the deaths of numerous people. He is a unpredictably skilled anarchist planner to an extent that many times Hendrix could not completely stop the tremendous misfortune and bloodshed caused by Lane's ingenious malevolence. Despite his immensely dangerous nature, through his dark charisma and extremely manipulative leadership, Lane gained the undying loyalty of countless psychopaths and criminals, the most prominent being Klaus to form one of the most dangerous crime syndicates in Evil Of Brotherhood, becoming one of the most feared crime lords in the Underworld. * Immense Speed: '''Lane is a highly quick and agile fighter, able evade assaults from several enemies at once. He was so fast that not even Hendrix could catch him that easily. * '''Immense Durability: Lane has a very strong endurance, and due to his extremely crazed nature, he has a beyond frightful tolerance to physical pain, to an extent that forceful fuelled beatings from Hendrix did not shatter his will to fight. * Weapon Expert: Lane employed various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items * Chemistry Expert: Frequently used a toxin that stretched victim's face's into a Lane-like grin and caused death. He was even able to refine the Titan Formula. * Escape Artist: Unbelievable escapist and stronger endurance than a normal human being * Dark Humor: His sense of humor could be credited to what he perceived to be wrong with the world around him, as he was often seen laughing at the pointlessly terrible and truly wrong. This gave an indication as to his true feelings on the matter as his laughter was seen as hollow at times. For instance, Lane commented on finding chaos funny, even though a normal human being would consider it an abomination. Lane only found humor in what was wrong with humanity and pointed it out, highlighting it before attempting to either broaden the chaos around it or simply destroy it himself, often doing both in the process. * Actor/Impersonator: He was able to impersonate as Kane for weeks before coming clean about his identity. By that time, even Kane's henchmen and organisation had known that their boss had been compromised and they are under new leadership. * Self-Destructive: Took absolutely no value in money, power, anyone besides his rivalry with Hendrix, and even his own life, which made him impossible to intimidate, interrogate, bargain with, or persuade. Weakness Lane's anger of his henchmen, could lead to his downfall and his defeat Not much fun, could ruin Lane and make him go mad Appearances Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Linguistics Adventure (Flashback) Hendrix: Field Days (Flashback) Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Etymology a narrow road, especially in a rural area. Trivia * Lane used to do Improv Comedy * Lane is voiced by Paul Reubens * Lane and Hendrix always fight each other, when they meet * Lane works with other villains, to make it fun See Also Evil Of Brotherhood Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez - Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron - Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode - Betty Green - Dustan - Draco - Trey - Bryan Cost - Nikolas White Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms - Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis - [[Lane|'Lane']] Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson -Nancy Brown - Channing Alfie Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)